


You ain't seen muffin yet

by crayyyonn



Series: Caramel me maybe? [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson plots and Jaebum feels a sense of impending doom.</p><p>Also in which Mark and Jinyoung are oblivious idiots, but we'll get to that next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ain't seen muffin yet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of the previous story in this series so you'll need to read that first for context! or... not, i guess. your call.

His name is Jaebum.

It takes wheedling, pouting, and a bit of not so subtle threatening for Jackson to learn this, but he regrets nothing. It’s high time Mark learned not to put sensitive information—read: sneakily taken photos of Jinyoung, mostly of his butt—on their shared desktop in the office.

And really, Jackson isn’t judging him for it. Jinyoung does have a pretty nice butt but (and here Jackson takes a few seconds to get the chuckles out of his system) it’s the principle of the matter.

“Your own fault for putting private stuff on the work computer. You do know Jinyoung has access to it too, right?” he informs his sulking partner, then scurries off before Mark can retaliate with a punch, a threat, or rescinding of his cupcake privileges. Bambam’s red velvet cakes are divine and he would actually die if he’s not allowed to eat them.

He could pay for them out of his own pocket, sure, but _principle_ , okay?

Jinyoung is a tougher nut to crack, but Jackson’s nothing if not (a) resourceful and (b) a good read of character.

It also helps that his friends are some of the most clueless people Jackson has ever met.

“I won’t just tell you where Mark goes on our off days,” he says seriously in reply to the single raised eyebrow. “I’ll do you one better—I’ll trade my day with yours so you can stalk him and ‘accidentally’ bump into him.” 

He winks, prompting a disgusted groan, but he knows he's heading straight for the fences when Jinyoung's eyes narrow calculatingly. 

“What do you say?”

Apparently not much, even to his rapid fire questioning, but Jackson does learn that Jaebum works at a law firm, has an obsession with baked goods, and is born in ’94, the same year he was.

“It must be fate,” he sighs, folding his arms around Jinyoung in a tight hug. “Thanks, you’re a real bro!”

That’s when he spies Mark coming into the shop from the corner of his eye and grins. Jinyoung must read something in it because he starts to take a step back, but he's not quick enough for the loud smacking kiss Jackson plants on his cheek. Ignoring the outraged squawk and the daggers Mark is shooting his way, Jackson skips off into the kitchen to accost Bambam, feeling supremely satisfied with his good deed for the day.

Call him Jackson Wang, invaluable friend, charming barista, and soon, patissier. Jaebum isn’t going to know what hit him.

 

-

 

Two blocks away, Jaebum feels a shiver run down his spine. Then his body is seized by a string of violent sneezes that nearly upends the stack of folders sitting precariously at the edge of his desk. Waving off the proffered handkerchief, he gets on Naver and types a few words in the search box. He sits back.

“Youngjae, did you know that ‘sense of impending doom’ is an actual medical symptom?”

Youngjae’s response is garbled by his sandwich, but the incredulity in his reply rings clear all the same.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Jaebum says. He’s pretty sure he isn’t allergic to anything or on the cusp of a panic attack anyway, so he clicks out of the tab, opens up his email, and gets to work.

It’s probably nothing.


End file.
